The truth behind the light
by midnightwolf201
Summary: What if Ozpin was dark? What if everything was twisted and hidden and in the dark behind the world of RWBY. Could there be someone who can reveal the truth bring light to Ozpins lies and treachery . A young faunus at the age of 4 was found passed out in snow covered field surrounded by blood and body parts, taken in and given a home by the one person no one expected...
1. Nightmares

**Character profile:** male

 **Name:** Blayze Azure (spitfire)(blue)

 **Age:** 16

 **Faunus:** tiger e.g. ears and tail with fur on the whole body

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Eye colour:** right eye: ice blue left eye: silver

 **Hair colour:** black with navy blue streaks

 **Build:** medium build, defined muscle (noticeable but not over the top)

 **Fur colour:** base: white faded into black stripes: blue

 **Team:** RWBY (the OC replaces Blake, but she is still in the story)

 **Combat partner:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Romantic partner:** Ruby Rose

 **Weapon:** short swords to pistols

 **A/N the thoughts will always be in '' these as I think it helps identify them better.**

' _thoughts'_ "speech"

 **Blayze POV**

[dream/nightmare]

 _It's cold and there's snow surrounding me._ 'Why does this place seem so familiar I've never been here before?' _There are blurs in the distance that I can't quite make out, but I think they are trees or something._

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_

 _I freeze in my observation of my surrounding, as I turn around to where the pain filled scream came from just a few inches away from my face are a set of claws however these claws are sticking out of an unfamiliar man's chest._ 'Why does this seem so real? Does this mean I know this man but from where?'

 _I stumble back from shock looking down a puddle of blood is starting to form under the still impaled man causing the once snow-covered ground to turn into a crimson ink like mess. Looking back up at the man, a trail of blood coming from his lips, I notice that his gaze was focused on something behind me as if I wasn't even here standing in front of him._

" _AHHHHHHHH! NO PLEASE RAY!"_

 _Hearing the scream again I turned around only to watch the rest of the pack charge and all I could do was watch as the women protecting her child was ripped apart limb form limb, through this though my gazed stayed on the frightened child their face caused my brain to freeze_ 'why does that child resemble me'

 _Next, I watched as the child fell unconscious surrounded by their parent's blood and body parts, the pack started to sprint circles around the child my vision became blurred the last thing I see is a beowolf leaping for the child._

[end of dream/nightmare]

.

.

.

My eyes shot open blinded by the light before me, my breaths coming fast and shallow causing me to become lightheaded the next thing I registered was someone shaking my shoulders _'are they saying something to me?'_ I begin to struggle trying to get away from the person "Blayze, honey please calm down you need to breath" hearing the voice I tried to focus on it _'who is that why do they sound familiar to me?'_

Finally, the blur from my vision clears and I come face to face with worried and concern filled red eyes "Blayze please just calm down it was just a dream" her hand begins to slowly rub up and down my arm helping me to calm down and catch my breath, I blink a couple of times before replying to completely remove the blur at the corner of my vision "I'm… alright…. Mum" I mange to say between my panting breaths.

I watch as her shoulders slumps and relax as her white hand slowly comes up to caress my cheek with me leaning into her touch "was this the same dream as before?" her voice but a whisper asks her hand still on my cheek but I don't reply only giving a small nod, I listen as a sigh comes from her these dreams or should I say nightmares waking both of use up in the middle of the night. _'why does this have to happen, it's not fair on mum'_ I think with a sad tone to my thoughts.

"ok honey we will sort this in the morning these dreams have been happening for almost 3 weeks now." With another sigh she continues "do you think you can get back to sleep or would you like me to stay?" again I don't reply all I do is hold out my arms and so she lays next to me and holds me to her, my head resting in the crook of her neck as she starts to comb her fingers through my hair I begin to drift back off to sleep but I know this time the dream won't come not with mamma holding me.

 **Time skip – morning**

Waking up I noticed that my mothers arms and embrace was no longer surrounding me causing my panic to rise as I ran out of my room in search of her, running down the corridor I opened every door on the way in search of her but after searching the 5 rooms so far she was nowhere to be seen, my panic continuing to rise was near its limit I braced myself against the wall and slowly sat down on the floor drawing my legs into my chest as my panic was beginning to fully takeover.

"BLAYZE WHERE ARE YOU"

My mind becoming hazed as my breathing becomes harsh and difficult black splotches beginning to surround my vision, as I take in less and less oxygen my body begins to slump and the blackness in my vision nearly becoming whole.

"Blayze? BLAYZE!"

I felt what seemed to be arms go around me and pull me into something familiar but with my mind hazed it becomes difficult to figure out what is going on around me.

"Nononono honey wake up and breath you have to breath. I'm here I'm right here, come on Blayze open your eyes" I hear a frenzied voice besides me the more they speak the more terrified their voice becomes _'what is terrifying this person so much and are they the one holding me?'_ I felt my vision completely go and the rest of my body followed the arms around me never letting me go.

 **Salem's POV**

I watched and felt as Blayze's body went limp in my arms his panic attack seeming to be his worse yet, when I walked in earlier to see him curled up against the wall noticing the clear signs of his panic attack my own terra began to rise as this one looked extremely bad compared to his others, and I was correct this one was so much worse.

Bringing him into my arms and speaking to him normally works to help calm him down but this one was just too great he had already reached his limit before I could get to him.

Because he is now unconscious I pick him up and take him back to his room to lay him on his bed as he will be out for a couples of hours to the whole day, as I lay him under the covers I smooth his hair out of his face showing that his brow is furrowed and holding a look of pain to his features to help ease him I begin to comb my fingers through his hair as this seems to help as his features clear ever so slightly, leaning into my hand and curling his body about mine that is sat on the side of the bed next to him.

' _I will have to tell him the truth about his nightmares soon, he needs to know soon.'_

To my surprise Blayze begins to open his eyes already waking up from the harsh panic attack "mum where was you… couldn't…find…. you…" his words were vulnerable and weak as he fumbled over his words and once again he was out, the guilt was what hit me next knowing that my absence was the cause of his panic. My mind was made up when he began to speak I was going to tell Blayze of his parents and how I found him, he needed to know, and it wasn't fair that he didn't know more about what he is drawn into with staying with me.

If Ozpin ever found out about Blayze he wouldn't hesitate to kill him or worse put him against me, if I ever had to fight Blayze I wouldn't have the heart to harm him.

"Blayze once you are awake I will tell you the truth I promise" and with that I stayed by him for the rest of the night not having the heart to leave him alone again.

 **A/N I hope you guys like this and if I get a good response of this first chapter I will aim to write more of it along side my OUAT story I am doing. Let me know what you think by commenting.**


	2. Part of the truth

**A/N sorry guys for the long wait I was trying to get more of my OUAT story done but I am now going to try doing more of this story.**

 **Blayze POV**

Waking up my head felt heavy and my cheeks, throat and eyes scratchy and the last thing I remember is a blurred figure running towards and everything went black. It seems that this as only a few short hours ago and yet this time there was no nightmare just a warm presents beside me until now as the area was left cold and deserted.

Looking up and around me I notice a glass of water and a cooked meal on the bedside draws, I lean over to grab them and begin to munch away not realizing how hungry I truly was while I was eating I hadn't noticed that my door had creaked open until Tusky barrels onto my bed nearly knocking my drink out of my hand, he bristles at me saying hello coming to lay beside me. **(A/N Tusky is a baby boarbatusk)**

For the rest of the morning I believe it is I just lay there playing and cuddling with Tusky him being my comfort, I'm almost asleep again when I feel a warm hand lay across my cheek letting my eye slowly open back up to see my mother standing in front of me with a soft smile "hello my little firebolt how are we feeling?" Her voice was soft and warm as she spoke bringing me further comfort as I closed my eyes again.

"feeling better mama" I mumble around a yawn and I can feel her chuckle against my forehead before she places a kiss there "ok baby well get some more sleep and I will see you when you wake up." and with that I was out fast asleep not even hearing her leave the room.

 **4 hours later**

I bolt up screaming making Tusky jump and squeak next to me, my breathing is heavy and labored and my eyes are blurry with unshed tears my hands gripping the bed sheets waiting for the terror in my mind to fade, the cold presence wasn't there this time instead a warm aura begins to surround me as the tears were wiped away by a gentle hand.

The more my vision cleared the more even my breathing became and the calmer I got, seeing my mother in front of me helped further as the small smile on her face was on her face her red eyes were filled with worry and pain "Blayze I have some things to tell you as you deserve to know."

"What is it about?" I give her a puzzled look as my mind tries to think of things that she might have to tell me "it's about your nightmare I have to tell you the truth about them" this confused me further as I believed my nightmares not to be real and just fucked up figment of my imagination.

I didn't hear what else that she was saying as I could see her mouth moving but no words were coming out as I began looking closer into the nightmare and all of the thoughts that came to mind while I was experiencing the nightmare. The reason I found the people so familiar...

"Firebolt where did you go just now?" Salem asked giving me a curious look but when I went to answer I felt like my throat was blocked no sound coming out, minutes passed with me looking like a gaping fish so instead of trying to talk I sat back and thought of what I was trying to say.

"My nightmares..." my voice but a whisper my throat still partly blocked.

As I tried to talk more I watched as tears began to form in my mother's eyes along with the sorrow placed there "Blayze, they aren't just nightmares" her voice was soft and gentle but still held conviction and true to the words she spoke.

"So...the man, the women...t-t-the child." I was shaking now as it all started to fall into place "their deaths were real b-but how did I s-survive the a-attack?" my voice was still trembling here and there as I spoke, tears now running down Salem's cheek slowly as she listened.

"The reason you are alive is because I got there in time to save you but I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time for your mother and father, I had got there when your mother threw herself in front of the beast that tried to kill you after your father." I didn't know what reaction to have as I can no longer be surprised at what she is saying as she made it easy to figure out and put the pieces together.

Leaning forward placing my hand against her cheek, I stare up at her making eye contact, I had to show her that I understood. "Mama, you said she was trying to protect me so why would I be angry at both of you saving me?" My question seemed to of thrown her off as she moves faster than I could see and now I'm in her arms as she began to sob "Blayze your mother and father were my closest friends, the only ones that knew me and not the darkness, like you see me."

"You knew them and were friends? Why were you coming to the field we were in then?" In my nightmares I never saw Salem it always ended the moment I saw the child, so at the moment I am struggling with processing all of this information.

"I was meant to meet you and your parents there as we were all going to have lunch together and I was finally going to meet you. Sadly, the one person I was trying to avoid contact with had heard I would be there and sent the beowolfs out, this was before the Grimm sided with me so I had no control over them, well until then." the last bit was said with a small but grim chuckle as I saw the emotions flash across her face.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that this person is a certain headmaster, am I wrong?" I say with a cocky smile and thankfully it had the affect I wanted as my mama began to laugh "yes dear it is and by chance how do you know of this certain headmaster?"

At this I had the decency to look sheepish and give a small chuckle before answering "well I may or may not have spied in on meetings you have every now and then." I was expecting Salem to be a little angry but I wasn't expecting to be picked up and squeezed in a hug as she began laughing "you little rascal, you have learned so well!"

We both flopped back down on my bed, Tusky jumping between us as we continued to laugh I turned into my mother's side and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight I snuggled into her and she began to run her fingers through my hair and fur causing me to purr and drift off to sleep with her holding me.

 **A/N hello people it's been a long wait but the chapter is here. I know it might be a bit short but I'm doing this during school time, the next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	3. Someone we all kniw

**A/N hay we got the third chapter!**

 _'thoughts'_ "speech"

 **No one's POV**

It was late in the evening as the lights of Vale lit up the city in a soft glow, few people were walking around at this time as there had been a spike in the number of break ins and thefts. One lone figure stood out like a sore thumb in the dim lights, laiden in a bright red cape that protruded a shadow over the small figures face leaving them in the unknown, adding a sense of danger.

Continue on there treck down the now deserted Street the figure walked up to the only shop still open, they had been given new information about the next robbery and were set on stopping this one from happening. So entering the store the figure set down the hood of their cape to reveal a young girl with black hair with red tips to them, large headphones sat on her head and the store owner could clearly make out the music even from the other end of the shop.

Leaving her to her own business the shop owner continued sorting through his product, the girl at this point was browsing the magazines making herself look like a common shopper. Even with the music pounding in her ears she could hear when the stores doors were slammed open and the thugs coming in through the now broken door.

The group of men wore black suits with red ties, breaking off to each side a man with bright orange hair in a white suit appeared being the obvious leader of the small group. "Now what do we have hear" the orange haired man said as he waved his cane round the store before pointing it at the shop owner, a point was added to the end of the cane as the people in the store heard a click making the blade appear.

The shop owner just trembled in place as he never thought his shop would be robbed "put the uncut dust in here old man" the man with the cane said as one of the black suited men brought a brief case to the front. The shop owner was quick in his actions as he got the dust into the breif case, all the while that this was going on no one had noticed that the small girl was no longer in the store but hiding outside in the alley way.

"Good doing business with you old man" with that the group left the shop only to be split apart by an explosion which had landed directly in front of the orange haired man.

As the smoke cleared the men were left coughing and groaning from the pain, the figure of the girl was made clear to them as their eye sight cleared as the smoke made their eyes burn. "cough what the wheez hell was that? Who dare attack torchwick?"

Torchwick complained as he tried and failed to get the black smudges off his white suit, his cane long forgotten of to the side, looking up he spotted the girl and couldn't help but to laugh at the idea that the small girl had actually attacked him and his men.

"now red it wasn't you who attacked me was it?" he asked the red cloaked girl as she sat on the street waiting to see what this man would do.

"well actually yes it was me who attacked you" she said as a mocking look graced her face with a small chuckle escaping her mouth "but really if you didn't want to be spotted robbing a shop try not wearing white, like really that's really stupid"

This made the men around Torchwick feel smug and pat off there black suits which didn't look like it had been damaged at all. "you guys aren't much better like really didn't you get cloned or something or was your mother that unlucky to get multiples of you all?"

This made those previous smug looks to become one's of anger and made Red whisper her response "ohhh it was the mother one, unlucky women."

The whisper was lost on the men as they charged only to stop when Red pulled a 6ft scyth from behind her, they watched as the machine unfolded to its full height. The blade looked sharp enough to slice all of them in one slash of the mighty weapon, the dim glow of the street lights adding a menacing gleam to the blade causing all the men in black suits to gulp and slowly back away.

"aww where's all that gun hoe attitude gone" Red says with a what the men believed to be a crazy grin on her face but it was still covered by her hood. Red pointed the end of her scythe to the ground and with the click of the trigger the ground cracked and Red was launched into the air, the mighty weapon hung over her head behind her as she brought it down.

The street was left in an eerie silence and tenchen as Red now kneeled in front of Torchwick the edge of the scythes blade resting on the back of his neck in warning, but the most shocking thing of this whole seconds long event is that now all the men in Black suits lay unconscious on the ground around them.

Sweat began to form on Torchwicks for head as he realised the circumstances he has now found himself in. Neither moved for a moment until a ship came from behind them and sent rockets down at the pair causing the explosions to detract Red enough for Torchwick to duck under the blade and run to the ship that has just landed for him.

"So long Red and let's hope our paths never cross again." Torchwick tipped his hat off to the girl and the ship lifted from the ground send a gush of wind towards Red causing her to stumble and smash the end of her scythe into the ground keeping her in place.

The gun of her scythe was now in line with the ship and so Red took the chance and started firing at the ship causing them to jolt and sparks fly on the ground causing a series of hisses in the street.

Just as Red was beginning to load her next round of bullets a figure landed in front of her and with a use of a riding crop magic was sent flying at the now sparking ship, her moves countered at everytime perfectly and so no further damage came to the ship as they took their chance of escape with the use of a fire shard making a giant explosion from which was deflected by this unknown figure.

Red looks up at the unknown figure and is met with the furious of one Glynda Goodwitch, combat professor of Beacon Academy, and the scariest teacher you will ever meet.

Red yelped as she was lifted from the ground and taken to an unknown location, which honestly looked like a prison room, Glynda was still in the room with her giving her a speech that she wasn't listening to until a sudden whack on the table jolted her attention to the now open door when a grey haired man stood with a plate in one hand and a coffee mug in the other a cane hanging off his hip.

"Mrs Rose is it?" he asked as he placed down the plate of cookies, Red didn't take any of the strangers cookies not liking the situation she was in and felt quite uncomfortable around the man in front of her as his aura gave of waves of cunning and mischief, she did not trust this man.

Red only nodded before sitting straighter in her chair and clearing her expression of any emotion as to not give anything away to this man, "well you obviously know who I am" the man says, a smugness to his voice and appeance.

Again, Red only nodded not willing to answer the man, which seemed to tick him off further as the girl hadn't taken any of the cookies like he was expecting her too. They were with a little something to make the girl a bit more... complient to his words.

But now that she wasn't eating them he had you use a different approach "well Mrs Rose by any chance would you like to attend my school at Beacon Academy?" Again much to the man's further anger the girl said nothing and only nodded at him, so before his mask fell he rushed out of the room after giving Glynda a nod.

 **At the police station**

Meanwhile at the police station the men in Black suits were being taken in and questioned about the events of the evening, the police didn't want a vigilante in Vale they had enough work on their hands with all the robberies going on they didn't need to now worry that people are taking the law into their own hands.

And so with this thought the police were getting discriptions of the person that had stopped the robbery and so far the sketch artist had come up with a young girl with black and red hair who looked like some movie gangster leader. None of them wanted to go up against or even see the girls with the giant weapon again.

However none of them could give the police a clear description of the weapon as it apparently happened 'too fast and it was so dark'.


End file.
